isaac nightmare
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: The first boyfriend is something remarkable in the life of a girl. And also the life of her father. Even as an alien girl father , Isaac Sumdac not escaped it. It is time for a little talk.


Title: Isaac nightmare

Universe: TFA  
Pairing: Prowl Isaac Sumdac father in law son-in law relationshio and the Prowl x Sari pairing .  
Warnings: A.U. , Marked relationship mech x femme, maybe some spoilers for the third season ,ooc  
Rated: K  
Summary: The first boyfriend is something remarkable in the life of a girl. And also the life of her father. Even for a alien girl father , Isaac Sumdac not escaped it. It is time for a little talk.

Narrator P.O.V.

" The Systems Sumdac is a very large company . It is a cylindrical building with industry , laboratories , offices . On the top floor has a home. There is the president of company home, Isaac Sumdac and his alien daughter Sari .  
The house has three bedroom suites , adjoining guest bathroom , living room , TV room , library , Isaac laboratory personnel , kitchen, laundry. Hardly anyone goes there. Typically, the few visits have been friends \ relatives of Sumdac and Team Prime mechs. What appears most frequently is Ratchet . To deliver the energon to Sari and perform weekly routine examinations on her .  
But today , the teacher will receive a different visit. It is one of the mechs Team Prime. The most antisocial of them . And the last person in the universe with Isaac imagined having this conversation .  
The bell touches . In door is one autobot in holoform . He is thin , white, looks like a Chinese , except for the blue eyes . He has a very long hair , dark brown. He wears a black and gold jacket, a golden pants and black boots .  
Isaac invites the visitor to enter . The scientist leads him to the kitchen , where the two sit at the table for tea .  
Sumdac prepares some chamomile tea . He offers carrot cake.  
Isaac is nervous . He and the young drink tea and eat cake in silence .  
When they finish , Isaac takes breath away and starts questioning .  
" You know why I called you here , do not you? "  
" I suppose it's because of my relationship with Sari who has passed the limits of friendship. " Prowl replied .  
"That's why even , Autobot Prowl . "  
"You are against me dating your daughter ? If by age , I can wait a little longer . Patience is my especiallity. "  
" I'm against it but I'm also support it . " Sumdac replied .  
" I see an inconsistency here , sir . Explain yourself better. "  
"I support because you're a wise guy , you know put your emotions under control , is respectful of nature , taught her how to defend . But I'm against it because ... because ... the scientist can't speak .  
Prowl stared at him looking in the eyes . What made Professor Sumdac more nervous .  
Isaac took a breath and continued :  
"I am against because of your behavior faults. You have disobeyed Prime several times . I heard of your episode with Lockdown. I believe that you are sorry . But I fear that damned creature do any harm to my daughter to attract your attention . "  
Isaac trembled . He was almost crying . He retreated to the bathroom to compose himself .  
When he returned , he apologized for that act of emotion. Apology accepted by ninjabot .  
Isaac continued his sermon : " What's more . Sari is a party person . You are a elusive mech. She 'll have fun alone without you . And she likes to wear short clothes you get jealous "  
" Honestly speaking , she can go to many parties she wants . Since not do something she 'll regret later. And yes , she can wear short clothes . I 'm not jealous . She is more jealous than me . If she sees a girl trying to flirt with me she almost makes a scandal . But she will grow . " the ninja said .  
" Why ? Why you ? Why she did not choose a guy more compatible in terms of personality ? What is your secret? " Questioned the teacher .  
Prowl is a very patient man. But even so , there are some things that really annoy such as noise , stupidity and question him about he not being a suitable partner for Sari .  
The young cyberninja ( his age in years of Cybertron equivalent to 22 Earth years , he is a young mech ) know can not hurt humans. Especially his future father in law . He has to take breath to don't hit a shurikken in the man standing in front of him .  
Prowl replied "Because I accept she the way she is and if she picked me , is because she wanted security. "  
Isaac mocked him : " You and security together ? Ha , ha , ha ! She would be safer if she was Bumblebee . The kid is still childish , but we know what to expect from him . But do not worry , she will get bored . And will let you go . Everybody sees it . "  
" The day that happens, I hope you 're dead , so you never have a chance to celebrate that. " Said a female voice .  
" Sari ! ! ! Since when are you here? " Shouted the teacher .  
"Since we started the conversation , Dad. Isn't my fault if your powers of perception did not work .  
" Fascinating , love . Even I din't feel that you were here . Saw , teacher. She learned how to spy with me . "  
Sumdac turned purple with rage .  
The scientist looked into the eyes of the two and cybertronians : " Nothing dating at home, nothing to stand in the street after 11 , Sari you can keep it in the Autobot base if you want . If you have sex , do not let me know . You can not imagine I will make with you . Especially if you have babies prematurely. Now , go away from here ! ! ! "  
And they left .  
Sumdac started crying .  
Suddenly a thud .  
Sumdac fell of the bed .  
He was having a nightmare . A big nightmare. He looked at his watch . It was 8 in the morning. It had been a long time since he slept more than 5 hours per night . A day off does not kill anyone .  
He washed his face as well . It was a big nightmare. Imagine . Treat a gentleman like Prowl so discourteous manner. Isaac was very sweaty . And hungry too .  
He headed the kitchen . To the surprise of it , Sari and Prowl was having breakfast .  
Prowl widened his bright blue eyes and got nervous when he saw the teacher :Sir , it is not what you're thinking . I slept in the guest room and Sari locked the door of her room . "  
" Do not apologize , I trust you . Good morning , boys . "  
"Dad , are you okay ? Are you over. "  
" Do not worry, Sari . Was just a nightmare. " said the teacher .  
" It is the time that you spent with the Decepticons that is tormenting you , Professor? " Said Prowl .  
" No, son. I dreamed that I was rude to you . Imagine me being thick as a getleman like you. "  
" Thank you , professor . Is there anything in my behavior that 's bothering you? Please tell me . "  
" No boy , is too much work . "  
" Woe , woe , woe , Dad ! You have to stop this. Take a vacation. " Said Sari .  
" I'll get , daughter . It 's time . "  
" And Prowl . When I'm gone , watch my daughter and not let she mess up the house . Nor do things I disapprove . I trust you . "  
" I appreciate your confidence in my person . You should trust more on your daughter . She grew up . "  
Isaac smiled at the mech and sat at the table to take the Sari meal prepared for him .  
At the end of the meal , he made a curious question to the young couple who left Prowl off the air and Sari flabbergasted : " When's the wedding , boys ? "

Note : Being a workholic can give you nightmares too heavy . Do not work too hard . Labour is very good and enhances the soul, but all that is in excess is harmful.


End file.
